David Cummings
About David Cummings '''is the creator, producer, and most frequent narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. He made his debut in Season 1 Episode 1's "The Stairs and the Doorway", and has appeared in practically every episode since. Appearances * '''Season 1 ** Episode 1 *** "The Stairs and the Doorway" ** Episode 2 *** "My First House" *** "By the Light of the Firefly" *** "The Basement" ** Episode 3 *** "The Thing in the Fields" *** "Jack's Back" ** Episode 4 *** "Stinson Beach" ** Bonus Episode #1 *** "Butcherface" ** Episode 5 *** "I Couldn't Resist You" ** Episode 7 *** "She Found Her Way Into My Home" ** Episode 8 *** "The Woods" *** "Can You Hear the Birds Singing?" *** "Laurel Highlands" ** Episode 9 *** "A Dream My Mother Had" *** "Precious Machine" ** Episode 10 *** "ETAION" ** E'pisode 11: Halloween 2011' *** "A Halloween to Remember" *** "Menthenes Chapel" ** Bonus Episode #2 *** "correspondace://" ** Episode 15 *** "The Winter Fire" ** Episode 16 *** "My Friend's Mother" *** "A Debt for the Dead" ** Episode 17 *** "Grandma and Grandpa" *** "The Tunnel" * Season 2 ** Episode 1 *** "A Tale From My Grandpa" *** "The Man Who Ate Newborns" ** Episode 2 *** "The Curtis's Dragon" *** "Nine Brief Scenes From the End of the World" ** Episode 3 *** "Grow Up" *** "The WontThinkStraightTrilogy" ** Episode 4 *** "I Won't Take Care of My Sister Anymore" *** "The Creeper in the Field" ** Episode 5 *** "Some Things are Best Left Unsaid" *** "Terror Haute" ** Episode 7 *** "The Strangest Security Tape I've Ever Seen" *** "Never, Ever Go Into the Morgue" ** Episode 8 *** "Low Hanging Clouds" *** "The Scarecrow Corpse" ** Episode 9 *** "I Can't Look My Brother in the Eyes Anymore" ** Episode 10 *** "Talent Show" *** "Working Late" ** Episode 11 *** "Don't Turn Off the Webcam" ** Episode 12 *** "Budget Cinema" ** Episode 13 *** "Animal Control" *** "Daddy Found a New Family" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2012 *** "The Witches and the Circle" *** "The Showers" ** Episode 14 *** "The Nocturnal Wanderer" ** Episode 15 *** "The Woman Holding an Orange" ** Episode 16 *** "The Silent Store" *** "Monster in the Forest" *** "Night Time Hero" *** "Alan's Story" ** Episode 17: Christmas 2012 *** "Chimneysweep" *** "The Christmas Season" *** "'Twas the Night Before Christmas" *** "Mall Santa" *** "The Mug" ** Episode 18 *** "Plot Holes" ** Episode 19 *** "Winter Memories" *** "When Your World Falls Apart" *** "The Screaming Corpse" ** Episode 20 *** "The Only Way Out" *** "Scratching" ** Bonus Episode #2: Bedtime and Other Tales of Terror *** "Bedtime" *** "Tunnels" ** Episode 21 *** "Children's Playground" *** "The Devil's Breath" ** Episode 22 *** "The First Person to Surgically Remove Their Own Brain" *** "An Unexpected Guest" ** Episode 23 *** "Camera #36" *** "She Was Just a Child" ** Episode 24 *** "Cheyenne to Portland" *** "Stranger in the Night" *** "We All End Up Here" *** "You May See Some People" ** Episode 25 *** "Jack in the Box" *** "Autopilot" *** "Always Leave Work on Time" *** "Psychosis" ** Season 3 *** Episode 1 **** "In the Darkness of the Fields" **** "The House With Painted Doors" *** Episode 2 **** "The Passanger" **** "Ultrasound" *** Episode 3 **** "DECEASD" **** "Eggs" **** "New Neighbors" *** Episode 4 **** "Drinking Games" **** "Fake Beats" **** "Bird Flu" **** "One Condition" *** Episode 5 **** "The Mine" **** "Losing a Friend on Facebook" *** Episode 6 **** "Bigger Fish" **** "I've Been Intimate With a Ghost" *** Episode 7 **** "Just Another Night" **** "Why I Didn't Shower For 21 Years" **** "Say Cheese!" *** Episode 8 **** "2,300 a Day" **** "Calls From My Girlfriend" **** "The Midnight Hike" *** Episode 9 **** "The Terrorizing of a Substitute Teacher" **** "My Grandfather Knew Why We Run From the Dark" *** Episode 10 **** "Olivia" **** "What Stays Behind" *** Episode 11 **** "Anecdotes in Ashes" **** "Patient Stigma" **** "Captivity" *** Episode 12 **** "Trust" **** "What the Paperboy Saw" *** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2013 **** "October 30th" **** "Tempting Fate" **** "Hunger" *** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2013 **** "Exit 21" *** Episode 13 **** "3931" *** Episode 14 **** "You Won't Hear About This on the News" **** "8th-Grade Math" *** Episode 15: Christmas 2013 **** "The Dead Girl's Valentine" **** "Don't Turn on the Lights, Mommy" **** "The Christmas Tree" *** Episode 16 **** "The Voice on the Radio" **** "The Cross by the Railroad Tracks" *** Episode 17 **** "I Used to Sit There" **** "1957" **** "Tonight Us" *** Episode 18 **** "Grandpa's Second Voice" **** "Heart of Plastic" **** "DMV" **** "The Holes in My Teeth" **** "Holsey Farms" *** Episode 19 **** "My Basement" **** "Won't You Invite Me Inside?" *** Episode 20 **** "Unknown Cargo" *** Bonus Episode #3 **** "Operation Stingray" *** Episode 21 **** "The Cecil Hotel" **** "Just Another Lee-Enfield Rifle" **** "Viola's Baby" **** "The Warren" *** Episode 22 **** "The Last Train Home" *** Episode 23 **** "The Stuff My Grandpa Saw" **** "Sessions With Sara" *** Episode 24 **** "Channel 6" **** "I Never Saw the Light" *** Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 1 ** Episode 25 *** "Toothache" *** "The Artist" *** "The Melancholy of Herbert Solomon" * Season 4 ** Bonus Episode #1 *** "Kingdom" ** Episode 1 *** "How to See the Future" ** Bonus Episode #2: 3rd Anniversary Special *** "The Contract" *** "A Klondike Horror" ** Episode 2 *** "The Black Rain" ** Episode 3 *** "Canadian Paranormal Investigator" *** "The Hobbit Hole" ** Episode 4 *** "21 Day Quarantine" *** "Always Act as if Someone is Watching You" *** "Paradise Pine" *** "The Queen's Guard" ** Episode 5 *** "The Copycat Neighbors" *** "A Lack of Evidence" ** Episode 6 *** "Mr. Leaves" *** "The Disappearance of Ashley Morgan" *** "Relationships" ** Episode 7 *** "I Kept a Souvenir" *** "Drains in the Floor" *** "American Whitehair" ** Episode 8 *** "Torso" *** "Dinner By Swamplight" *** "Witness Protection" *** "Method Acting" ** Episode 9 *** "A Family Portrait" *** "The Diner" *** "The Devil Lives on Old Mill Road" ** Episode 10 *** "Lumpy" ** Episode 11 *** "Room 401" *** "Who Killed Sara Cooper" *** "For the Glory of God" *** "The Crawlers" ** Episode 12 *** "What Hurricane Sandy Uncovered" *** "A Childhood Memory" *** "Ash Hollow" ** Episode 13 *** "Ghosts of Nagasaki" *** "Fresh Luck to Its Owner" *** "Find Her" *** "An Email I Should Never Have Received" *** "You're Next" *** "He Said His Wife Was Pregnant" ** Episode 14 *** "Ditch or Die" *** "A Campfire Story" *** "Dinosaur Bones" *** "She'd Recently Lost a Child" *** "The Stump" ** Episode 15: Halloween 2014 *** "The Albino Farm" *** "Adrift" *** "Bye Bye Love" *** "Room 733" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2014 *** "A Scent of Whiskey and Floral" *** "Corn Mazes are Supposed to be Fun" *** "A Halloween Partnership" *** "Clown?" *** "The Afterlife Experiment" ** Episode 16 *** "A Helping Hand" *** "The Girl in the Tree" *** "The Graveyard Beside My House" *** "The Lockbox" ** Episode 17 *** "On the Radio" *** "A Message in a Very Old Bottle" *** "Journal of Decedent: Elaine Anderson" *** "The One-Way Tunnel" ** Episode 18 *** "The Aquarium" *** "A.I." *** "The Deer Gods" ** Episode 19 *** "Experiences of a Hypnotist" *** "The Church Basement" *** "Long-Term Care" *** "Edith's Memory" ** Episode 20 *** "It Would Be My Sister" *** "The Wilson Ranch Incident" ** Episode 21: Christmas 2014 *** "Lights" *** "The Special Christmas Ornaments of Mr. Everett" ** Episode 22 *** "Relationships are Hard" *** "Her Seventh" *** "I'm Not One of Those Kinds of Cops" ** Episode 23 *** "Unknown Caller" *** "I Loved My Dog" *** "Hot Singles in Your Area" *** "The Mailbox in the Woods" ** Episode 24 *** "A Shortcut Home" *** "The Lovers" ** Episode 25 *** "Copper Canyon" *** "New Fish"